1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless communication method with low power consumption, and more particularly, to a wireless communication method with low power consumption by scanning wireless signals using a Bluetooth module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a local area network, many terminals may be connected for providing fast and efficient data transmission between different users. A wireless local area network (WLAN) further eliminates the need to set up cables and provides users with easy access to various network resources using portable wireless communication devices.
In a prior art WLAN system, a wireless communication device includes a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) module capable of establishing wireless connection with a network. Batteries are the most common power supply of the wireless communication device. In order to reduce power consumption, the wireless communication device is normally configured to operate in a normal mode or a power-saving mode. The Wi-Fi module which consumes large amount of power is activated in the normal mode, but turned off in the power-saving mode. Since the current wireless connection is cut off after entering the power-saving mode and frequency scan is required for establishing new wireless connection after switching back to the normal mode, the prior art wireless communication device may not be able to provide network services immediately after switching operational modes.
Intel Corporation has developed a technique known as AOAC (always on & always connected), in which a scan engine is installed in the Wi-Fi module of the wireless communication device. After entering an AOAC power-saving mode, the Wi-Fi module is first turned off, and then periodically activated for performing frequency scan. If the Wi-Fi module can detect a WLAN access point, the wireless communication device may then be waked up for establishing connection with the WLAN access point. Although the prior art AOAC technique can provide immediate network services, the Wi-Fi module may consume large amount of power when performing frequency scan in the power-saving mode. If there is no access point near the wireless communication device, the periodically activated Wi-Fi module in the power-saving mode may perform unnecessary frequency scan, thereby consuming extra power.